


A Very Loving Pirate

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Wilford decides to prank captain Magnum, and it backfires
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A Very Loving Pirate

“An’ that there be why ye ne'er marry me sister, or it be death by snu snu.” Captain Magnum finished with a chuckle causing Google, Bing, and Wilford to stare in before letting out a nervous chuckle, not getting the reason.

Google took a moment to processes before the G in the middle of his chest started glowing. “… Isn’t Snu Snu a futurama referen-?”

“Oh looks like I be out o’ rum.” Magnum sighed, looking down in his pint mug that looked like a tiny barrel, before slamming it on to the table careful not to break it. “I’ll be right aft mates.”

They all gave him a nod, watching as he got up from his chair and head out of the dining room, bumping his head into the top of the door frame with a loud grunt before chuckling to himself having to duck down to walk into the hall. They all smiled, Wilford being the first to speak. “I like him, he’s a good one.”

“Indeed, he does seem… Very interesting,” Google whispered, resting his hands on the table.

“Yeah.” Wilford grinned before turning to the others blinking a couple of times before he spoke. “… Let’s prank him.”

Google groaned as he rolled his eyes, but Bing grinned giving Wilford a nod. “Must you do this to every new ego?”

“Come on! You can’t tell me that tricking Illinois into thinking that my bowtie was some ancient relic isn’t funny!” Wilford chuckled.

“Yeah, it was hilarious!” Bing agreed causing Google to roll his eyes.

“Okay, but the question is, what prank should we do now-?”

“Guys!” Bim began as he walked in, holding a small wooden box. “Marvin is letting me hold on to his potions!”

Bing and Wilford looked from the box to Bim, and to each other, a smile forming on their face as they look back to a confused Bim. “Perfect!”

Bim’s smile wavered as he looked at the box, and slowly looking back up. “Uh oh.”

A few minutes later, Bing and Wilford were looking through the bottles, while Google read a book and Bim stared at them in nervousness. “I-I don’t know about this guys… Wh-What if it hurts him?!”

“You worry too much Bimmy boy.” Wilford chuckled still looking at the bottles. “I know Marvin doesn’t buy or make life-threatening potions.”

Bim groaned beginning to fidget looking at the hall. “Wh-What if he gets m-mad?”

“He won’t Bim. Illinois didn’t get mad.”

“You also didn’t spike his drink with a potion either,” Google argued ignoring as Wilford stuck his tongue out at him.

“Hmm, dude this one’s not labeled,” Bing said, holding up a small bottle with a red liquid in it, before handing it to Wilford.

Wilford looked it over, humming to himself before opening the cork with a smile on his face. “Perfect!” he piped as he walked over to Magnum’s mug. “I’ll pore it in here so it will mix in with his drink.”

“B-But it could do anything! You don’t know what it will do!”

“Only one way to find out.” Wilford grinned as he pored a couple of drops into the mug, watching as Bim stared at him in worry. “Don’t worry. It’s just a few drops.”

“Uh, dude quick I think he’s coming!” Bing said as he quickly took the bottle away and put it back into the box, able to hear stomping footsteps and what sounded like someone singing a pirate shanty.

Captain Magnum walked back in with a big smile on his face, singing to himself. “I be aft.” he smiled as he stomped over to his seat and sat down opening the bottle of rum before holding it out. “Would ye lads like some?” he asked watching as they shook their heads no. He just shrugged as he began to pore it into his mug. “Suit yourselves, that there mean more fer me!”

Wilford watched as he poured the rum into the mug, watching as he set the bottle down before picking up the mug and bringing it to his lips, taking big gulps, before slamming the mug down, wiping his face with his arm sleeve shaking his head.

“Whew, That there one ‘ad a kick to it,” Magnum commented with a sigh, before letting out a chuckle. He then turned to the others, his vision beginning to go blurry as his eyes began to flutter, causing the others smiles to waver. “Did I e'er tell ye about the time I f-found me quartermaster l-layin’ with a siren and-.”

The others jumped when his head slammed into the table, his grip on the bottle slipped, causing him to drop it to the floor with a loud crash. Bim began to panic, clutching his hair. “WE KILLED HIM!”

“… Bim he’s not dead-.”

“WHY DID YOU MAKE ME AGREE TO THIS!?” Bing snapped, grabbing a terrified Wilford by the suspenders.

“I-I-I didn’t think it would kill him!” Wilford panicked, watching as Bim began to mumble to himself as Bing began to cry.

“HE WAS SO YOUNG!” He cried out covering his eyes.

“He is not dead!” Google snapped slapping Bing behind the head. “Use your scanner!”

“B-But he is!” Bing cried looking at Magnum. “He’s dead! He’s… Oh wait you’re right he isn’t I got a healthy heartbeat.” he whispered receiving another eye roll from Google.

Both Wilford and Bim sighed in relief, Wilford walking up to him able to hear him snoring rather loudly. He rested a hand on his back, before turning to the others. “It just makes him pass out?”

“Wh-What if he wakes up different?… What if he remembers not meeting us… Who gonna break that to Eric?!” Bim began to worry before he froze, hearing a groan, turning to see that Magnum was beginning to stir.

“We’re about to find out dude,” Bing whispered, watching as he sat up his eyes squint shut shaking his head with a groan.

Wilford watched as his eyes snapped open, both of his eyes were now pink instead of brown, though they were darker than Wilford’s. He noticed that he had a look of confusion on his face as he clenched his hands, looking down at them in sadness, causing him to worry. “Maggie boy?… You okay?”

Magnum’s head snapped up, as he stared right at Wilford. He blinked a couple of times, an uncontrollable smile forming on his face. “WIL!” He shouted as he opened his arms wide, scooped Wilford up and held him in a tight bear hug, lifting him off the ground as he stood up.

“Uh… Um.” Wilford began, feeling as the pirate began to snuggle him close, squinting his eyes shut as his grip tightened. “You okay Cap?”

“I j-just love ye so much!” Magnum answered, causing the others to stare in shock.

“Uh… Wil, I think you gave him a love potion.” Bim whispered, watching as Magnum began to rock back and forth.

“Wh-What?!” Wilford snapped, before shaking his head. “B-But I’m off the market!”

“It’s not that kind of love potion.”

The others froze before looking into the doorway to see Marvin standing there with a grin, his arms wrapped, looking at a confused Wilford, who looked like a cat being in a forced hug by their owner. The one you are thinking of is called an Eros love potion. The term Eros means romantic love. The one you gave to Magnum is called a Philia love potion.“ Marvin began to explain as he walked further into the room. "Philia love means a friendship kind of love, also it makes someone very affectionate as you can see.” He chuckled, motioning over to Magnum who began to squeeze again.

“Ye be the best crew a Cap'n could e'er ask fer!” Magnum smiled closing his eyes.

“Th-That’s nice of you pally.” Wilford smiled, as he began to peel Magnum’s arms off of him, not noticing his smile was beginning to waver.

“Uh W-Wil, I wouldn’t do that if I were you-!”

“I just need a little space.” Wilford sighed as he broke free from Magnum. “If that’s alrigh-.”

“W-Wait,” Magnum whispered as he reached out for Wilford his eyes began to become glassy as he sniffled. “D-Don’t g-go!… I-I-.”

Wilford froze, watching as Magnum looked back down at his arms beginning to tremble as he hugged himself, tears streaming down his face, causing Wilford to worry. “P-Pally what’s wrong?!”

“It’s a side effect from the potion.” Marvin quickly explained. “He develops separation anxiety and needs physical contact until it wears off.

Magnum began to sob, hugging himself tightly causing the others to panic. They never saw the towering ego like this before. He was never a crier and seeing him sobbing and hugging himself was a culture shock.

Guilt began to build in Wilford, his hand hovering over him. "Maggie I-I’m sorry I-I didn’t-.”

“P-Papa I’m back from…” Eric froze in the doorway seeing Magnum sobbing to himself, causing him to worry. “C-Captain wh-what’s wrong?!”

Magnum’s eyes snapped open, staring right at Eric, his smile returning as he ran to him arms wide open. “ERIC!” he shouted, scooping him up hugging him close.

Eric blinked, looking at Magnum who was hugging him tightly, trembling tears still falling from his face. “Y-You okay, Captain?”

“He was given a love potion Eric and it made him a little clingy,” Marvin explained, watching as Eric looked at him in shock. “He needs physical contact otherwise he’ll get emotional.”

“I love ye so much boyo.” Magnum whispered, rocking Eric back and forth. “I be proud to call ye me cabinboy.”

Eric just smiled as he hugged Magnum back, giving him a tight squeeze. “How l-long before the spell wears off?”

“A couple of hours.” Marvin guessed, crossing his arms. “You think you can stay like this til then?”

Eric gave him a nod, resting his head on Magnum’s shoulder. “Yeah, i-it’s no problem.”

Later that day Magnum’s now brown eyes fluttered open, looking around to see that he was in the living room. He blinked a couple of times looking up that the ceiling. “Huh, must o’ been a little strong fer Cap'n Mag-.” Magnum froze, feeling some extra weight on his chest, causing him to look down.

To his surprise, it was Eric, asleep on his chest, a huge blanket laying over them, keeping them warm. He looked back down as the sleeping Eric who snuggled into his chest, causing him to smile as he pulled the blanket over the boy’s shoulders. “Sleep well son,” he whispered as he laid his head back down, pushing his hat over his eyes, going back to sleep.


End file.
